


Don't Break My Heart

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: So this is a bit late for the ILY Anniversary but better late than never......





	Don't Break My Heart

When the doorbell rang Molly practically skipped to the door, her heart raced and as she answered it and saw who it was, her face split into a big grin.

“Sherlock! Come in, come in.” Molly opened the door wider and ushered him in. “Coffee?” She went towards the Kitchen.

“No. I can’t stop. I just came to apologise.” Even to Molly his voice sounded stilted. She came to a halt and turned to him. He stood just inside the door to her apartment almost as though he couldn’t wait to leave.

“You don’t need to apologise. Sorry I-I thought you knew John came to see me and explained everything.” Molly’s smile was fainter, her heart seemed to grow a little bit colder.

“Yes, I know John came to see you, I just wanted to apologise in person and I hope that what happened won’t effect our friendship.” Sherlock seemed unable to look directly at her and was looking at something over her right shoulder.

“Friendship……Just friends.” Molly muttered tonelessly.

Sherlock sighed. “Molly, I do care for you, I’m just not in love with you.” He paused. “I just want us to go back to how we were before.”

“Well how can it?” Molly shouted, suddenly angry. “I told you I loved you, that I’ve always loved you. Once you say something like that, you can’t unsay it. Before, I could pretend that nobody else knew, I could pretend it wasn’t true. But everybody knows now and you know what, Sherlock? I don’t believe you, I think you do love me, you’re just too scared to say it. Do you realise how much that hurts?”

Sherlock took one step towards her. 

“I don’t do relationships, Molly.” He said sternly.

Molly’s mouth twisted. “No. Sorry I forgot, what was I thinking? Well, I’m done then Sherlock. So no, we can’t be friends. I don’t think we ever really were, were we? So thanks for saving my life, we’ll call it quits, shall we?”

Sherlock huffed.

“Molly….”

“I think you’d better go.” Molly turned away, but on hearing the door open and gently close, she suddenly ran to it, throwing it wide open.

“Sherlock!”

Sherlock stood on the stairs outside her apartment, second step down, he turned to her. Molly ran to him, flung her arms round his neck and kissed him thoroughly. Sherlock grabbed her round the waist to stop them both falling down the stairs. Molly just as suddenly released him, her hands falling from the lushness of his curls to her sides. Sherlock looked completely frozen. He stared at her, a slightly bewildered look on his face.

Molly bit her lip.

“Funny, I thought I’d feel better for doing that, but I actually think I feel worse. We’ll call it quits now, shall we? Goodbye Sherlock.”

She turned and went back to her flat.

\------------------------------------------------

“No. I’m not going.” Molly stated firmly. She was sat on her sofa, while John sat in her armchair with Rosie snuggled against him fast asleep.

“But Rosie and I want you to come.” John pleaded with her. “Oh please Molly. It’s been weeks, don’t you think he’s suffered enough?”

Molly frowned.

“It’s not a punishment John. Sherlock and I aren’t friends anymore. So why would I want to attend a party at his place?” She asked mutinously.

John sighed. He set Rosie down in her carrier before he came and sat next to Molly.

“You and I both know that you can’t turn your feelings off just like that. Molly, why can’t you just talk to him? He’s been like a bear with a sore head the last few weeks.

“What do you want me to say? I love him but even though I think he loves me back, he won’t do anything about it. I can’t do it, anymore. I can’t pretend I’m ok with it.”

John frowned. “Sorry, you’ve lost me. Sherlock told me you didn’t want anything to do with him. Because of the phone call.”

“I don’t want anything to do with him but it’s nothing to do with that bloody phone call. He said he doesn’t love me, despite what you told me, John.” Molly glared at him.

“So he actually said he doesn’t love you? He actually said that?” John looked furious. Molly nodded glumly. “He’s a bloody fool then. He does love you Molly, I know he does. Leave it with me.”

\-------------------------------------

John stomped up the stairs to Sherlock’s flat just in time to see Mrs Hudson placing Sherlock’s tea tray on the coffee table.

“You’re a bloody moron, Sherlock” He yelled causing Mrs Hudson to jump in the air.

“John, really!” She scolded.

“Sorry, Mrs Hudson.” John murmured and waited for her to leave.

“You told me Molly was upset about the phone call, not because you told her you didn’t love her.”

Sherlock, who was lying on the sofa with his head on a pillow, looked round and glared at John.

“I don’t love her.” He stated flatly.

“Yes, you do. You admitted to me you did. Now you need to sort it or you’ll be alone for the rest of your life and Molly will be too.”

“Alone protects me, it will protect her.” Sherlock turned his head back onto the pillow.

John took out his mobile, it was time to call in reinforcements.

\----------------------------------------

Molly was just leaving work when the black car appeared at her side. Molly groaned but just kept walking. The car followed and then the rear window drew down. 

“Please get in Miss Hooper. It will be extremely tedious if I have to follow you all the way home.” Molly stopped and scowled at Mycroft Holmes. They stared at one another for several moments before Molly huffed and got in the back of the car next to Mycroft.

“You’d better be taking me straight home, Mycroft. I’ve had enough of being manipulated by a Holmes.”

“Just a little detour, Miss Hooper. Not more than half an hour and then if you wish I will take you straight home.” Mycroft, looking just as dapper as ever picked a piece of lint off his suit before turning his attention back to the window. 

When they stopped, Molly was surprised to see them outside a large house. Mycroft led her inside but instead of taking her into the Sitting Room or Kitchen, he took her into what must be some sort of Cinema room. There were a row of seats facing a screen. He gestured for Molly to sit in one. Molly sat.

“What’s going on Mycroft?” Molly was startled as the words she was about to say came not from her but from Sherlock who had just entered the room, dashing as ever in his Belstaff coat. He stopped dead when he saw Molly and his eyes narrowed as his suspicious gaze went back to Mycroft. Mycroft smiled thinly.

“Just a short film, Sherlock. Take a seat. Refreshments will be provided after the ‘show’”. Mycroft lifted his fingers in the classic air quote. 

“You wouldn’t dare, Mycroft.” Sherlock warned in a harsh voice. 

“Wouldn’t dare what?” Molly asked mildly. Sherlock’s furious gaze returned to her. He reached her in two strides and took her arm, hauling her to her feet.

“Come on Molly, you’ll be late to feed Toby.” Molly dug her heels in and tried to pull her arm away. Sherlock resisted until he realised he was starting to hurt her and he immediately let go. “Molly, please.” He begged, his face suddenly anxious.

The lights suddenly dimmed and they both heard a voice say “Somebody is about to die………” whilst simultaneously the screen began to play a video. Molly turned and she felt as though she had stopped breathing. There was Sherlock with John and Mycroft discussing a coffin, then she saw herself on a screen and Sherlock’s face as he moved towards it. 

Beside her Sherlock was as still as a statue, his breath coming out in short gasps. Mycroft had completely disappeared. Molly didn’t look for him or look at Sherlock. She watched the screen, watched Sherlock’s face as he begged and pleaded with her, saw the look of shock on his face when she told him to say it first, the struggle for him to say it the first time and the breathless almost revelational way he said it the second time. Molly forced herself not to turn away, as she saw him break the coffin, saw him fall completely apart. Then it was over.

Next to her, Sherlock had slumped onto one of the chairs. He was bent forward, his hands clenched into fists on his lap. Molly knelt down in front of him and put her hands over his caressing them gently.

“Sherlock?” Molly whispered.

Sherlock looked up and Molly’s heart broke at the distress and confusion on his face.

“Oh Sherlock, what am I going to do with you?” She smiled tenderly at him before lifting her hand and brushing his curls away from his forehead. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. She was surprised when Sherlock immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, burying his head next to heart. “It’s ok, Sherlock. It will all be ok.”

“I can’t have you hurt, Molly.” Sherlock mumbled. “I couldn’t bear the thought of anybody hurting you because of me.”

Molly drew away from him but he still held her loosely in his arms.

“But you’re hurting me, Sherlock. You’re hurting us both. Don’t you think I know the risks? I’m a full grown woman with a professional career, I’m not stupid. I want to be with you, Sherlock. Please just give us a chance to be happy?”

Sherlock just nodded, he let her go before standing up and offering his hand to help her to her feet. Her hand stayed firmly in his grasp as they exited the room.

“Sherlock, I really am sorry.” It was Mycroft who was stood just outside the door. Molly glared at him but Sherlock surprisingly clapped him on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Mycroft.” Sherlock smiled a small smile and then they both left.

They arrived back at Molly’s house.

“Take a seat Sherlock and I’ll put the kettle on” Molly moved to go to the Kitchen but Sherlock put a hand on her arm.

“Later. Let’s sit for a bit first.” Sherlock guided Molly to the sofa and she sat down and he sat next to her on the edge of the sofa, angled towards her so that their knees were touching.

“Molly I need to protect you.” Sherlock reached out a hand to brush her cheek with the back of his fingers. “Keep you safe.”

Molly wrinkled her nose. “You could keep me in a glass cage I suppose” 

“Don’t joke. The people close to me tend to get hurt, John, Mrs Hudson. Rosie would still have a mother if it wasn’t for me.” He finished shakily.

“That’s not true. It was Mary’s past that killed her, not you. John told me what she said before she died that being Mary Watson was the best part of her life. John and Mary loved one another very much and that’s what I want with you. Why can’t we have that?”

“Eurus knew what you meant to me. I can’t have you as a target to get to me.” Sherlock took her hands in his, holding them tightly.

“Then put me in that glass cage, Sherlock because I’m not having it. We love each other, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if it’s short, it’s short. I would rather have a short happy loving life with you than a long one without you. It’s your choice, Sherlock. Just please don’t disappoint me.” Molly pulled her hands away from his, touching his cheek gently she got up and went to put the kettle on.

She didn’t hear Sherlock come to her but felt his arms go round her waist and pull her against him.

“I won’t be a good boyfriend, you do realise that? I’ll forget your birthday and I definitely do not do Valentine’s Day……”

“So that white rose that I found in my locker at work, wasn’t you then?” Molly mocked him gently and smiled wickedly when she saw the flush on his cheeks. “Oh, I think you do definitely do Valentine’s day, Mr Holmes.” She turned in his arms and put her arms around his waist, hugging him back. She looked up at him, Sherlock’s eyes were the bluest she had seen them, a look of tender resignation and a hint of passion in them. 

Molly bit her lip as he brought his head down to hers and kissed her, tenderly to begin with and then more passionately as Molly responded enthusiastically. When they broke apart they both looked at one another and suddenly laughed.

Sherlock kissed her again, a brief kiss before letting her go and helping her to make the tea.


End file.
